Demitri VS Dio Brando
Demitri VS Dio Brando is SSS42X2's 41st DBX and 11th of Season 3. It features Demitri Maximoff from the Darkstalkers franchise and Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Description Darkstalkers VS JoJo! Will the vampire from Darkstalkers be able to overcome The World? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro Along a dark bridge, a man was walking towards Jotaro Kujo, this was (obviously) the British Vampire, Dio Brando. Dio: After this, the Joestar bloodline finally ends, now die! Before he could end Jotaro, something hit him in the back, as he saw another vampire, Demitri Maximoff. Dio looked at Jotaro and swatted him out of the area and turned to face Demitri. Demitri: Let's play. Dio: Very well, I'll play... Dio then called out The World. Dio: But only for a little while. Phase: Standing Bliss! HERE WE GOOO! (Cue Chris Redfield's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3) Demitri goes in for a attack, but Dio avoids it and warps past him. The confused Demitri is knocked to the ground, headfirst by The World. Demitri gets up and fixed his vision and manages to see that Dio's stand is gone, but the vampire has little time to react to a thrown knife. He then sees The World right in front of him as both of them collide with a five second fist flurry, as they counter each other blow for blow. The World: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! In the end, Dio & The World win out and lands a straight right punch on Demitri's face before sending him flying with a massive uppercut. Dio then charges at Demitri on foot and teleports around the vampire. Unfazed, Demitri walks forward and punches, knocking The World back along with Dio. The two then zip across the area, trying to gain an advantage over the other, until Demitri sneaks up on Dio, hitting him with a car from behind. Dio then rips out a lamp post from the ground and tries to hit Demitri with it, but he misses as Demitri kicks him in the back, knocking him into the air. Demitri then took the lamp post from Dio and sees The World flying towards him. He swings it, knocking the stand, along with its user, a few steps back, then proceeds to appear in front of Dio, as he unleashes a combo on him utilizing the lamp post, knocking Dio back. Dio is then grabbed by Demitri as they both start falling into a nearby castle, as they trade blows with Demitri ending up victorious. He then drags Dio's head across the castle walls before The World sucker punched Demitri back into the same bridge they were at before. Demitri: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Dio just stood there confused, but the Demitri grabbed him in the blink, preparing the Midnight Bliss. Demitri: Any last words? The screen fades to black as Dio says two simple words. Dio: The World! (Cut Music) Dio stops time along with Demitri. He then stands up and walks over to the frozen vampire. Dio: Time has stopped. Dio then throws multiple knifes near Demitri and clapped his hands. Dio: Time has begun to move again. (Cue Chris Redfield's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS. Capcom 3 again) Time resumes as Demitri is hit by all of the knifes placed in front of him as Dio walks up to him. The World then starts punching. The World: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA, MUDAAAA! The World ends with one final downward strike that sends Demitri straight on the ground. Dio then jumped up and got his favourite toy. Dio: Road roller! Dio flattens Demitri. Dio then laughs and repeatedly hits the road roller. Dio: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA, MUDAAA! The road roller explodes, and so did Demitri. Dio let out one final cry. (Cut Music) Dio: WRYYYYYYYYYYYY! Jotaro then catches up to Dio and tips his hat. Jotaro: Good grief. Dio: Now with that nuisance out of the way, shall we exchange punches? The World/Star Platinum: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!/ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) DIOCategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Vampire' Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music